


柏拉圖三年的伴侶突然想看我自慰

by Kris_House



Series: 綠洲與海洋 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 無性戀, 無浪漫愛, 雙向治癒, 非典型關係
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 你是我選擇的至親。
Relationships: 林曉楓/陳冠宇
Series: 綠洲與海洋 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540207
Kudos: 2





	柏拉圖三年的伴侶突然想看我自慰

**Author's Note:**

> ＊無性戀無浪漫感情的性與愛，這只是其中一種可能的相處方式，沒有要代表全體的意思  
＊這是兩個感情不同的人尋找彼此相處之間那條線的故事，床戲比較非典型，至於攻受問題對我而言就是個體位差別，我沒辦法預測大家的反應，在心理上兩個人大概都算是0.5？

00

那天晚上，我如同往常一樣躺在床的左側，把筆電放在腿上準備明天的工作，趴在我右邊的林曉楓刷著手機，雙頰不知為何有些紅。

「陳冠宇。」他突然喊了聲。

我迅速按了存檔，轉頭看向他。他張了張嘴，眼神飄忽，像是在試著尋找適當的字句，最後終於吐出一句：「我可以看著你自慰嗎？」

我被自己的口水狠狠嗆了下。

「……什麼？」

「我……」他把臉埋進枕頭裡，像是初次約會的羞赧少年那樣小心翼翼地伸手覆在我的左手背上，口中卻吐出了與他斯文長相不合襯的黃暴字句：「我想看著你的裸體自慰，也想幫你自慰。」

我有些手忙腳亂地拔掉充電線，把筆電放在床邊的櫃子上，差點打翻了水杯，轉回頭來他已經把自己包成了一個繭，只露出亂翹的瀏海與異常明亮的雙眼，還有仍舊牽著我的一隻手。

「怎麼突然說到這個？」我問。

「也不突然，我想一陣子了，也查了資料。」他抿了下唇。「你不是說自己只是沒有性衝動，對性不排斥嗎？我就想……看著你，然後也讓你舒服一下，你會舒服的吧？我看到有個無性戀者說自慰對他來說就像是按摩或運動一樣，感覺還是很好的，可以紓解壓力，我也不知道你多久沒有自慰過了，你自慰過吧？至少小時候應該試過？啊，你不會這輩子沒自——」

我連忙摀住他的嘴，再讓他說下去我都要不認識自慰這個詞了，而且之後惱羞成怒的肯定是他，阻止他說話對我們倆都好。

「我幾個星期前……弄過，對我來說確實是抒壓的方法，你……如果要的話我不排斥讓你幫我。」我頓了下。「其實我也可以幫你。」

他原本就通紅的臉變得像是要滴出血般，我抓了抓後腦，喝口水讓自己冷靜了一下，接著把筆電放回腿上。

「我明天白天還有工作，晚上怎麼樣？」

他急忙點了點頭。

……好端端都在一起三年了，怎麼突然搞得像是在約炮一樣？

01

我從小就知道自己跟周遭的人不同，那個時候大家性啟蒙的時間就挺早的，小四小五時已經有男同學會偷偷摸摸交換黃書或色情片，當時的我對性也不是一無所知，雖然家長保守，學校也還沒開始正式的性教育課程，我已經學會了怎麼用電腦查資料，也為自己的出生感到好奇過。

但性對我來說一直都是個很遙遠的概念。

就像是地球繞著太陽轉，人類由靈長類演化而來一樣，性交繁衍不過是一個我所不熟悉的科學事實，除了一般的好奇心之外對我而言沒有更多的情感衝擊。

那個時代網路還不是特別發達，男同學有時還會約著到其中一個人家裡看片子，我在國中時跟著加入了一次，隔天班上就開始出現我是同性戀的傳言。

大多數的男同學開始疏遠我，一小部分的女同學突然變得異常熱情，幾個星期後有個特別安靜的男孩偷偷來找我，問我是不是真的喜歡同性。

我陪著他去網咖找了幾部片，他以生理反應被動向我出櫃，然後問我是不是硬不起來。

其實我偶爾也會有晨勃，但當時還真的沒有自慰過。

那天晚上回家我把自己關在浴室裡認真實驗了一下，快感還是有的，但只能用舒服來形容，而不是「爽」，射是射了，結束時卻深深地懷疑怎麼會有人如此熱衷於自慰這件事。

如果要比喻，大概就像是去按摩一樣，雖然舒服，但並不會一個星期沒有按摩兩次就覺得會死人。

跟曉楓在一起之後他一直都沒有向我顯露自己的性慾，偶爾他沖澡時我會聽見壓抑的喘息，但也僅只於此，我對於他的慾望與需求並不熟悉，聽見他對我坦白其實我挺高興的，我並不希望他為了我而壓抑自己。

我知道有些無性戀對性十分抗拒，但就如同我和他說過的，我只是冷感而已。

隔天我工作回家，曉楓人在廚房裡準備晚餐，我對桌上不知道從哪來的蠟燭微微挑眉，他大喊了聲：「你怎麼那麼早回來！」聲音幾乎消失於抽油煙機的風扇聲中。

我轉進廚房，從背後抱了他一下。

「你翹班啊，陳先生？」他問，不甚熟練地切著洋蔥，狠狠吸了下鼻子。「早了一個小時。」

「老闆早退。」我迅速洗了手，接過他手中的刀。「我幫你吧。」

他沒什麼異議，走到爐邊顧他的湯。

因為工作性質的緣故，平日大多是曉楓下廚，他的廚藝並不差，但刀工怎麼樣都熟練不起來，我則是與他相反，會做的菜種類並不多，但切東西上手很快。

通常他比較常做家常菜，一葷一素再隨心情加個餐，今天他看起來卻是做了西餐，爐中煮的是濃湯，烤箱裡烤著馬鈴薯和櫛瓜，砧板上則擺著兩塊牛排。

「今天心血來潮？」我好奇地問。

他頓了下，一臉不可置信地看向我。「你不會忘了吧？」

「嗯？忘了什麼？」

「別以為自己拿著刀就可以亂說話。」他舉起手中的木勺對著我，上頭殘餘的湯汁隨著他的動作噴濺在我的襯衫上，他耳根發紅，有些驚慌地把勺子丟回鍋裡，抓了把紙巾塞進我手中，我悶笑了聲，沾水擦去布料上的污漬。

「好好好，我沒忘。」我輕輕撞了下他的肩膀。「今天是我當你專屬G片男星的日子。」

他惡狠狠瞪了我一眼，用力戳了下我的腰，我顫抖著笑了聲，舉起雙手以示投降。

先前我並沒有把兩件事情聯想在一起，現在才突然真正意識到性對於我與對於他的意義全然不同，我給他一個略帶歉意的微笑，安撫地摸了摸他的背。

他攬過我的脖子，輕輕咬了下我的右耳。

食物上桌之後曉楓堅持點了蠟燭，把燈光調得昏黃，燭光下的他比平時看起來都要柔和，我忍不住伸手揉了揉他的頭髮。

「感謝我們的林大廚。」

他咧嘴，伸手把我向後梳理的頭髮弄得一團亂。「謝謝我的陳二廚。」

吃飯時我按照慣例把每道菜都誇了一輪，他也如同往常紅著臉抱怨我太誇張，熟悉的互動似乎讓他放鬆了一些，我笑了笑，跟他說起工作上的事情。

我在一間規模不大的律師事務所工作，老闆是個特別有活力的老人家，她做這一行已經有好幾十年，客戶大多是外國的企業，每個大案子都能賺進幾百萬。也許是因為手頭充裕，她給員工的福利特別好，不需要像其他事務所那樣沒日沒夜的加班，薪水也比平均水準要高。

我是去年才換了工作，上一間事務所和大多台灣職場一樣，總要加班卻沒加班費，薪水不高，基本上請不了假。曉楓總是替我覺得生氣，每次加班回家都能看見他窩在客廳沙發上，用特別強的力道把電腦鍵盤打的劈啪作響。

我跟他說想換地方工作的時候他特別開心，當初還是他把新事務所的徵才廣告貼給我看的。

「你下個月二十五號有辦法請假嗎？」他問，有些緊張地摩娑著刀柄，卻硬是要裝作若無其事的樣子。

「有。」我有些好笑地看著他。「本來就把休假留給你了。」

「我只是跟你確定一下。」他瞥了我一眼。「誰叫你上一個老闆這麼黑。」

我輕笑了聲，拿起酒杯碰了下他的杯緣。「還要感謝你幫我脫離苦海。」

他勾勾唇，突然站起身親了下我的臉頰。

吃完晚飯我原本要搶著洗碗，但他把碗盤丟進水槽裡就領著我走進了臥室，玩笑似地抱怨我沒有情調。到了房間我很快便察覺到他似乎特地輕掃過，床套被套都換了新的，床頭櫃上還擺了一枝玫瑰。

我突然覺得有些歉疚。

「抱歉。」我說。「我應該要買點東西給你的。」

「啊？」他頓了下才恍然大悟。「喔，你說這些啊，別想太多，這些都是為我自己做的。」

我搖搖頭。「我之前沒有意識到你會有多重視今天的……活動。」

「活動！」他笑出聲。「好了，你別擔心了，大不了你等等用實際行動補償我？」

我知道他在開玩笑，但我確實有補償他的意思。「好。」

他微微瞪大眼睛，耳根燒紅起來。

「你——」他抹了抹臉。「算了，你先去洗澡吧，我去用客房的浴室。」

「你不直接跟我洗？」我問。

「誰教你這麼說的？」他不可置信地看著我。「是不是葉涵那個女人？她跟她老公的情趣不會都跟你說了吧？」

「她偶爾是會跟我聊。」我答道。「不過我只是……小說裡好像都這樣寫？」

他狠狠嗆了一下。「你看的都是什麼小說？不不不，別告訴我，我不需要知道，洗澡還是先分開洗吧，我怕我太——咳，總之我們還是在床上來吧。」他摀著臉呻吟了聲。「媽呀，這對話怎麼這麼羞恥？」

我悶笑了聲，安慰地抱了他一下。

他拿了睡衣就往客房跑，我一面沖澡，一面思考等一下要怎麼做，雖然他說只是想看著我自慰，但我其實真的不介意為他做更多。

不知道他在床上有什麼喜好？

腦中忍不住想到那個爛人偷拍的影片，我搖搖頭，時間已經過了太久，追究起來太過困難，只是徒然揭開曉楓的傷疤，我即便生氣也沒辦法做什麼。網路上散布的問題我也試著要處理過，卻很難完全遏止影片的流通，有些抱著獵奇心理的人反而會越挫越勇。

我嘆口氣，揮開腦中的心思，今晚的重點是要讓曉楓開心，我不想因為自己負面的情緒而影響到他。

洗好澡回到臥室的時候曉楓還沒回來，我看了看今天才換過的床套和被套，想了想還是拿了兩條浴巾鋪在床上。

躺在其中一條浴巾上，把手機調了靜音，放在床頭櫃上，我認真思考了一下自己該不該先脫衣服。

上衣脫到一半，曉楓就突然跑了進來，輕巧地跳到床上，睜大雙眼盯著我看。

我頓了下。「我要把衣服全脫了嗎？」

他想了幾秒。「你可以脫得慢一點嗎？」

「多慢？」

「像舞棍俱樂部那樣？」

我搔搔頭。「我沒看過。」

他沉吟了聲。「不然我放點音樂吧。」

他立刻把手機插在音響上，選了首像是電影裡床戲會放的歌，我聽了反而更加不知所措，只好盡可能跟著音樂的節奏緩慢地脫下上衣。

「……這樣？」

在他面前我真的很久沒這麼尷尬了。

他突然爆笑出聲，把音樂給停了，撲到我懷裡親了下我的下巴。「抱歉抱歉，不逼你了，衣服我幫你脫吧。」

我點點頭，靠在床頭讓他脫下我的睡褲。

他褐色的雙眼眨也不眨。

「你的腿真的好白啊。」

「你的也很白。」我歪了下頭，補上一句。「我不穿短褲，你不出門。」

他噗哧一笑，親了下我的膝蓋。「你真的很會破壞氣氛。」

他直起身，迅速脫掉自己的上衣和睡褲，露出長時間不見日光而有些蒼白的皮膚，他的身形比我剛遇見他時要健康了許多，雖然還是有點瘦，但肋骨的凹陷不再像過去那樣明顯，肚子也有了點肉。

他面對我盤腿坐著，把我的腿拉到他腿上，指尖劃過我的小腿，讓我有些發癢。

「我可以把這也脫下了來嗎？」他低聲問，雙手放在我膝蓋上，無意識地畫著圈。

我點點頭，拍了拍有些發燙的臉。

被人這樣專注地看著其實還是有點讓人害臊。

他把我的內褲褪到膝蓋，盯著我的胯下吞了下口水。

「我……想幫你，可以嗎？」他問，聲音有些顫抖。

我點點頭，往他的方向挪了下。

他小心翼翼地用手環住我的陰莖，試探般地輕輕套弄了下。我低喘了口氣，身體的熱度安靜而遙遠，像是先是看見了自己的勃起，才意識自己感覺到的是快感。

「你硬了。」林曉楓驚呼，然後像是未經思考般彎下身，舔了下我站起來的性器，不熟悉的濕軟觸感讓我顫抖了下。

「抱歉！我一時衝動就——」他緊張地說，像是被打了一拳一樣向後彈，我趕緊撈住他，免得他掉下床。「我應該先問你的。」

「沒事，我不介意。」我安撫地摸了摸他的背脊。「你想做什麼都行。」

「怎麼能都行？你當你自己是什麼——」

「抱歉，我沒說清楚。」我知道他想到了什麼，伸手抱住他，雙腿勾住他的臀部。「我沒有經驗，不知道我的線畫在哪裡，如果你做了什麼讓我覺得不能接受，我馬上告訴你，好嗎？」

「嗯。」他悶悶地說，把臉埋在我肩窩，頭髮弄得我有點癢。「我可不可以親你？用舌頭的那種。」

「好。」我搭著他的肩膀，稍微後仰，等著他的動作。他小聲抱怨了下「把眼睛閉上啦」，然後吻住我的唇。

老實說我現在還是不確定接吻到底舒服在哪裡。觸摸陰莖帶來的感受很直觀，接吻的愉悅卻似乎有一大部分來自精神的層面。

一個人也能自慰，接吻卻需要兩個人。

我忍不住責怪自己情感上的殘缺，才會在他如此認真吻我的時候還能想這麼多事情。

「別擔心。」他說，像是感受到了我沒有說出口的負疚感。「你這樣就很好。」

這種時候，我總會突然有種自己和他已經認識了一輩子的錯覺。

我的反駁被他吞入口中，大腿內側突然感覺到濕滑，低頭一看，他再次勃起的陰莖分泌出了透明的體液。

我喘了口氣，附在他耳邊問：「你是不是很喜歡我的腿？要不要給你腿交？」

他睜大眼睛，因為慾望而放大的瞳孔讓他褐色的眼睛看起來比平時要更深。

「你這又是哪學來的？」他用嘶啞的語氣問。

我尷尬地移開視線。「這次還真的是葉涵。」

他張了張嘴，最後笑了出來。「轉身背對我？」

上床有點像是信任遊戲，我想。

脫下衣服就像是卸下了盔甲，背對對方又是更進一步交出了主控權，看不見對方的表情，不知道對方接下來會做什麼。

像是擔心我會覺得不安，曉楓一直保持著一隻手碰著我的狀態，時不時就會親一下我的耳朵。

仍舊是他情有獨鍾的右耳。

他整個人從後面抱住我，胸膛貼著我的背，陰莖滑過我的股縫，帶著些許冰涼。

「潤滑劑？」我問。

「我怕你擦傷。」他回，左手扶著我的腹部。「可以用腿夾住我嗎？」

不夾怎麼叫腿交？我沒有說出口。我知道他是怕我覺得不舒服。

我用大腿夾住他，他低低呻吟了聲，下身像是不受控制地抽動了下，摩擦著我的大腿內側和性器，這種感覺陌生又有些奇怪，但我並不討厭。

他的呼吸越發急促，我彷彿能從背後感覺到他胸腔中劇烈跳動的心臟，他加大動作，陰莖在我腿間快速收插著，肉體的撞擊聲有些令人羞恥，他卻像是沒有察覺，不停用乾燥的雙唇吻著我的後頸。

他有些失控的反應讓我有種別樣的成就感，同時卻又再度感到不安。

如果他喜歡上的是一般人，他的熱情與慾望就不會像現在這樣得不到回應。

他說過很多次他不介意，說過很多次我這樣就夠了，但他的愛戀與慾望太過炙熱，雖然我平時能對他好，卻仍舊覺得虧欠。

「別想了，冠宇。」他低聲說，輕輕咬住我右耳耳垂。「別想了。」

他緊抱住我，下身的節奏變得紊亂，溫熱的鼻息灑在我側臉。

像是從喉嚨深處擠壓出的呻吟，他射了出來。

好半晌，我們都沒有說話，唯一的聲音來自他低低的喘息，他癱倒在床上，把我翻過來面對他。

他的臉很紅，神色有些迷離。

「你是不是還沒射？」他有些含糊地問。

我搖搖頭。「沒關係。」

「但我想幫你。」他親了下我的臉頰。「可以嗎？」

我頓了下，點點頭。

最後他用手讓我射了出來，臉上帶著溫和饜足的笑容。

「你……看起來很開心。」我有些猶豫地說。

他點點頭。「我是開心啊。」

「但我——你不會覺得不平衡嗎？」

「你呢？不覺得不平衡嗎？」他撥開我落在前額的頭髮，拇指指腹蹭了下我的嘴角。「我這樣對你予取予求，你什麼都得不到，卻把自己交給了我，我還覺得是我賺了呢。」

我張了張嘴，找不到反駁的理由。

「你這麼會說怎麼不來當律師？」

他悶笑了聲。「我社恐啊。」

他似乎是陷入了大家所謂的賢者時間，隨意用毛巾替我擦過身體之後便慵懶地躺在床上，抱著我一動也不動。我有些好奇地看著他與平日截然不同的神態，摸了下他微微瞇起的眼睛。

「想睡覺？」我問。

他搖搖頭。「就想抱著你。」

「你這是在撒嬌嗎？」

「不行嗎？」他縮進我懷裡，頭髮刮搔著我的下巴和脖子。「以前又沒人讓我撒嬌。」

我默默在心裡罵了他的前任一聲人渣，收緊手臂，吻了下他的髮頂。

過了好一陣子，我都以為他已經睡著了的時候，他突然抬頭看著我。

「冠宇。」

「嗯？」

「我剛才擦了你忘了擦我自己。」

「嗯。」

「我的……那啥好像乾掉了，感覺有點噁心。」

我悶笑了聲。「想沖澡？」

「想。」他頓了下。「但是不想動。」

他的眼神發亮，不難讀出他沒有直說的希望，我失笑，任命地把他抱起來。

「好，我幫你。」

  
  


02

「所以你是來跟我……炫耀的？」葉涵問，用有些微妙的表情看著我。

我一臉困惑的看著她。「我很認真在問你問題。」

「等等，你讓我理一下頭緒。」葉涵按了按眉心。「你們發生了幾次你認為是單方面的性關係，他覺得很滿意，但你覺得有罪惡感，所以想讓他上你？」

即使認識這麼多年，有時候我還是會被她的直接給震懾。

抹了抹發燙的臉，我說：「也不一定是要……插入，我只是想多為他做點什麼。」

「那你直接問他想要什麼啊，你來找我做什麼？」葉涵像是在灌酒一樣大口飲盡杯子裡的奶茶，發出滿足的喟嘆。「我現在可是因為老公出差不甘寂寞的人妻。」

我白了她一眼。「他只是出差一個星期，今天第三天。」

「唉，讓我三天獨守空閨已經夠久了。」她為自己倒了杯水。「所以呢？為什麼不直接跟他說？」

「他一直說我不需要覺得虧欠。」我嘆口氣。「他怎麼可能不在意呢？」

葉涵微微瞇起眼。「你就這麼不相信他？」

「我當然相信——」

「那你為什麼要懷疑他沒辦法接受真正的你呢？」葉涵質問，認真地看著我。「你在擔心什麼？」

我有些迷茫地看著她身後的牆，是啊，我在擔心什麼呢？

當初不是說好了，如果他遇到了喜歡的人，他隨時可以結束這段關係，只是我希望我們還是朋友？

如果他因為得不到回應而感到失望，最後選擇離開我，那不也是類似的情況嗎？

我在害怕什麼？

「陳冠宇，感情就是感情啊。」葉涵說，拳頭輕敲了下我的肩膀。「不管你對他投注的心思是什麼性質，在乎就是在乎，你不是無法回應，只是回應的方式不同，為什麼你沒辦法相信這樣對他來說已經足夠了呢？」

「我——」我想起過去我嘗試想要喜歡上的人，想起他們或是悲傷或是憤怒的表情，想起他們眼中深深的失望，每次我都是真的想對對方好，真的想像正常人一樣渴望對方。

但我做不到。

豁達不過是多次對自己失望之後任命的結果。

「我不想失去他。」我輕聲說。「這樣不是很自私嗎？」

葉涵翻了個白眼。「自私個屁，你對他難道不好？他難道不知道你的情況？」她一把抓住我的臉，讓我抬頭看她。「陳冠宇，不要小看林曉楓了。」

不要小看他。

想到當時因為怯弱而說不出話的自己，還有勇敢揭開自己傷疤的他，他似乎一直都知道自己想要什麼，也從未對我說過一句違心之言。

「謝了。」我輕聲說。

葉涵擺了擺手。「我們是異父異母的兄妹嘛，幫你解決感情問題也是應該的。」

她話鋒一轉，用有些八卦的語氣問：「欸，所以你還想讓他上嗎？」

我差點就要潑她一臉水。

當天晚上，曉楓坐在床上，筆電放在大腿上修稿，我看著手機頁面上關於同志性愛的介紹，然後看向他。

「曉楓。」

「嗯？」

「你是零號還是一號？」

他差點把筆電給砸了，整張臉脹紅起來，我有些尷尬地搔搔頭。

「你……可以不用回答。」

「你這次又看了什麼東西？還是葉涵又說了什麼？」他抹了抹臉，轉過身面對我。「怎麼突然問這個？」

我猶豫了一下，問：「你想做到那一步嗎？」

他眉毛挑起，若有所思地看著我。「你不會又在想自己怎麼樣對不起我了吧？」

「一開始是。」我承認，看見他有些不開心的表情，我補上一句：「現在已經不這麼想了，只是想知道你有沒有需求，我覺得我可以接受。」

我笑了笑。「不是覺得要補償你，只是想讓你開心。」

他怔了下。「真的？」

我點點頭。

他紅了臉，有些結結巴巴地說：「那……就我生日那天好不好？」

「好。」我摸了摸他的臉，溫度比平常要高。「你想當哪一方？」

他有些躊躇，我抓住他的手，鼓勵地按了按。

「我想在上面，可以嗎？」他抿了抿唇。「我之前當零號的經驗……不太好，我暫時不想當承受的那方，他……其實當初也沒有跟我溝通過。」

腦中再度罵了他的前任一聲人渣，我伸手抱住他。

「當然沒問題。」我親了下他的額頭。「就你生日那天。」

  
  


03

說得很自信，但我內心其實有點慌。

曉楓……尺寸挺大的。

過去一個星期我的搜尋紀錄突然變得十分黃暴，Google的演算法大概以為我剛發現自己的性向，正準備找人實驗。雖然我不是剛發現自己的性向，但這確實是我第一次要和人發生這種程度的性關係。

他生日的早晨我先下了床，要準備早餐，睡夢中的他咕噥了聲，滾到我的枕頭上，鼻頭動了動。

我被他的舉動逗笑了，彎下身親了下他的臉頰。

走進廚房拿出菠菜、蘑菇、培根和蛋，把蛋打進碗裡攪拌，想了想，我拿出紅茶茶葉和牛奶，準備煮些奶茶給他。

聽見他穿著拖鞋拖著腳走的聲音，我轉過頭對他笑了笑。

「早安。」他迷茫地說，從背後抱住我，親了下我的耳朵。

「早安。」我左手反手拍了拍他的頭。「生日快樂。」

他應了聲，懶懶地用臉蹭了蹭我的脖子。「蛋包？」

「嗯。」我順了順他的頭髮。「坐著等我一下？馬上就好。」

「好。」他慢吞吞地走到餐桌邊坐下，彎腰把頭枕在桌面上，側過頭盯著我看。我輕笑了聲，把切好的料丟進平底鍋裡。

等我把蛋包和奶茶端過去的時候，曉楓看起來還是不大清醒，我把他的頭髮往後撥，按了按他的脖頸。

「還沒睡醒？」

「昨天有點沒睡好。」他說，有點靦腆地笑笑。「可能是太期待了。」

我失笑，把盤子和奶茶推到他面前。「失策了，我應該煮咖啡的。」

「不要，我喜歡奶茶。」他雙手捧住馬克杯，喝了一小口。「謝謝你起來準備早餐。」

「不客氣，大壽星。」

他在白天的反應總是有些遲緩，等我吃完早餐時，他的蛋包還剩下三分之一。

也許是感覺到我的視線，他抬起頭，眨了眨眼。「在看什麼？」

「看你好看。」我頓了下。「美學上來說。」

像是被我的用詞給逗樂了，他無法抑制地大笑起來，笑到發出彷彿哮喘的聲音，擔心他會被嗆到，我趕緊起身倒了杯溫水給他。

他用帶著笑意的雙眼看著我，捧場地喝了口水。

早餐過後，我帶著他去了他最喜歡的二輪電影院。

和我不同，曉楓很喜歡發現電影的過程，有時候他會連時間表也不查，直接到電影院看接下來上映的電影有哪些，看心情選個順眼的直接買票，一開始我很不適應他這樣的作法，但陪他幾次之後也得出了幾分樂趣。

因為時間早，戲院沒什麼人，曉楓看著三個影廳接下來的排程，選了一部我們都沒看過的小成本恐怖片，他沒看過是因為最近工作比較忙，我沒看過是因為我不看恐怖片。

我懷疑他是故意的。

「大家都說約會就是要看恐怖片。」他解釋，領著我到第一排正中央的位置，因為影廳小，這可以說是觀影體驗最好的位子。

但這是恐怖片，對我來說沒有觀影體驗可言。

「害怕的時候不要猶豫。」他張開雙臂，仗著影廳裡沒有其他人肆意地說：「我的懷抱隨時為你敞開。」

我扶著額頭，忍不住說：「你在我面前真的是越來越不矜持了。」

他牽起我的手。「誰叫你對我這麼好呢？」

我搖搖頭，哼笑了聲。

其實我倒不是特別怕鬼，也不容易被鬼片的氣氛感染，但隨便一個jump scare都可以嚇到我。不管是視覺還是聽覺突如其來的刺激，都能讓我全身一顫。似乎是覺得我的反應跟我平常的形象不合，曉楓沒事就喜歡邀請我和他一起看鬼片。

就算是平時我都很少拒絕他，何況是他生日。

在我不知道第幾次被嚇到的時候，曉楓把我的臉轉向他，親了下我的嘴角。

「會怕的話就別看螢幕了，看我。」

他的提議很誘人，但我揚起眉，刻意地把頭轉回去面對螢幕，他因為劇本被打亂而愣了下，不甘示弱地靠我越來越近，直到他整個人都趴在我身上。

我悶笑出聲。「是誰說他看電影從來不分心的？」

「我沒分心。」他說，就以這樣彆扭的姿勢看完了整部電影。

事實證明他還真的有在看電影，事後還能告訴我他發現了那些向經典恐怖片致敬的彩蛋，反倒是我後半真的沒有在看電影，而是聽從他的提議在觀察他。

他專注時的眼睛特別好看。

如果我是個會畫畫的人，我想我能光靠記憶畫出他的臉。

三年說長不長，卻足以讓他在我腦中留下如此鮮明的印象。

之後我在百貨公司替他挑了幾件新衣服，再和他去了他之前一直想去的下午茶店。周遭有人的時候他總是比較拘謹，但至少他對人群的恐懼已經比以前要好了很多。

「我之前有一陣子根本不敢出門。」買完菜回家，他突然用感嘆的語氣說。「當時根本沒想過我未來會能夠這樣一整天待在外頭。」

我不自覺收緊了握著他的手。「那時候你有什麼想去但沒去的地方嗎？」

「其實我本來人就挺宅的。」他笑了笑。「想去的地方也不外乎就是戲院、書店、餐廳，其他地方我本來就沒有去的意願。」

「那……現在你都去過了嗎？」

「去過了。」他輕輕撞了下我的肩膀。「別擔心，跟你在一起的時候我狀況都挺好的。」

心臟微微刺痛了下，我因為他的信任而感到高興，卻擔憂自己不值得他的信任。

我知道自己的擔憂沒有什麼理由。

「你有什麼想去的地方就跟我說。」我用拇指蹭了下他的手背。「我現在工作時間比較好安排。」

他看了看周遭，確定沒有人注意之後親了下我的臉頰。「我知道，但大多時候我只想回家啊。」

家。

我心頭一熱，忍不住停下腳步抱住了他。

「冠宇？」他有些困惑，但還是回抱了我，輕拍著我的背。

「沒什麼。」我低聲說。「我只是開心。」

那一刻，我差點脫口而出要他別離開我。

回家後我為他煮了頓晚餐，飯後從冰箱拿出杯子蛋糕，插了根蠟燭，他玩笑似地說自己今年已經八歲了，不是一歲，然後吹熄了搖曳的燭火。

抬起頭時，他的表情有些靦腆。

我不知道他許了什麼願，他也不願意說，但從他看著我的神情，我多少能猜到他的願望和我有關。

「你……準備好了嗎？」他問，擦去嘴邊的奶油，表情有些侷促。「如果沒準備好的話不勉強，像之前那樣就很夠了。」

我應了聲，拍了拍有些發燙的臉頰。「不勉強，我去洗個澡，順便……嗯。」

「啊，好，我去客房洗。」他蹦蹦跳跳地跑進臥室，又風風火火地跑到客房，慌亂的表現讓我反而鎮靜了下來。

等我披著浴袍走出浴室，他已經躺在床上，雙眼發亮地等著我。

我走到床邊，拉開了腰上的綁帶。

他瞪大眼睛，直直地盯著我看。「你——就這樣——」

「反正都是要脫的，倒不如不穿。」我說，在床上坐下。

他彎下身，親了下我的大腿。「你這是要殺了我。」

他的唇舌依舊炙熱，我盡可能回應著，主動解開他的睡衣，手貼在他仍舊帶著沖澡熱氣的胸膛上。他低喘口氣，在我拇指不小心滑過他乳頭時顫抖了下。

我頓了頓，低頭舔了下他左邊胸膛。

他全身的肌肉有一瞬間的繃緊，之後把我推倒在床上，低頭啃吻我的脖頸。

我因為覺得癢而笑出了聲，他伸手碰了碰我的唇。

我歪頭看著他，然後了然地把他的手指含進口中。

「冠宇……」他用嘆息般的語氣說。「你這幾天有自己試過嗎？」

臉微微發燙，我一語不發地點了點頭。

他眼睛的顏色又深了些，抽出伸進我口中的手指，將唾液抹在我性器的頂端，抓住我漸漸勃起的陰莖緩緩套弄，另一手拿出放在床頭櫃裡的潤滑液。

「我慢慢來，痛的話就告訴我。」他往我臀部下方墊了個枕頭，把我的腿抬到他肩上，這樣被看著的感覺太過赤裸，我忍不住扭了下身體，他安撫地親了下我的小腿。

擠了潤滑液的手指伸到我身下，我抓住床單，試著讓自己放鬆。

「不急。」他輕柔地按著我的穴口，另一手緩緩套弄著我的陰莖。「我們有很多時間。」

他耐心開拓著我未經人事的後穴，不時在我耳邊低語著鼓勵的話語，一根手指、兩根、三根，我訝異地盯著自己吞下他三根手指的地方，雖然感覺仍舊有些痠漲，但並不痛。

「就這麼容易？」我有些恍惚地摸了摸自己的肚子，他悶笑了聲，低頭咬了下我的鎖骨。

「容易什麼，你不知道我多努力在壓抑自己。」他用開玩笑的語氣說，但我能看見他臉上的隱忍，我伸手摟住他，按了按他緊繃的肩頸。

「進來吧。」我說。「我準備好了。」

「如果我太激動讓你——」

「我會告訴你。」我保證，摸出了一個保險套撕開。他用炙熱的眼神看著我，戴上套子，陰莖對著我的穴口。

他全身肌肉都緊緊繃著，額頭上爆著青筋，緊緊咬著牙，克制地將性器一吋吋插入我體內，比三根手指要大的硬挺讓我有些不適應，一皺眉，他便停下了動作。

像是他一直觀察著我的反應。

他體貼到讓我有些心疼，但也不想拒絕他的好意，只好盡可能讓自己放鬆，攬著他的脖子主動吻了他。

我還是不明白接吻的快感，但我知道這會讓他開心。

他一面套弄我的性器，一面進入，終於將陰莖全都沒入我體內。

他在我唇邊喘著氣，貼著我的胸膛劇烈震動著。

我從沒感受過他這樣快速的心跳。

「冠宇。」他低聲說，聲音顫抖，帶著些不可置信。「我們……你……」

「嗯。」我抱著他的背，雙腿勾住他的腰。「這是真的。」

身體連接的地方帶著驚人的熱度，感覺自己已經適應了他的尺寸，我親了下他的臉頰。「你可以動了。」

他自己加諸的桎梏終於鬆脫，不熟練地抽插起來，卻仍舊帶著些小心翼翼。

「感覺還好嗎？」他問，粗喘著氣。

我應了聲。「你不用太克制，我沒那麼脆弱。」

「我想讓你覺得舒服。」他說。「我想讓你至少在生理上覺得滿足。」

那一刻，我突然看清了他的擔憂。

如同我害怕他會因為得不到回應而不開心，他也害怕我會覺得自己單方面被利用。

「曉楓。」我試著找尋適合的字句來解釋我的想法，最後只是樸素地說了句：「我喜歡看到你開心的樣子。」

他的動作突然停了下來。

「你對我總是很好、太好。」他緊抱住我，吸了吸鼻子。「每天好幾次，我都差點順口說出我喜歡你，但我不想讓你覺得有壓力，所以總是沒有說出口。」

他調整了下角度，撞擊到的點讓我全身顫抖了下，腳趾蜷曲。

前列腺。我的大腦分心告訴我。

「我和你說過我不需要你也喜歡我，我沒有改變過我的想法。」他低吟出聲，下身的動作加大。「我只需要你選擇我，每天每夜，選擇陪伴我，選擇回到我們的家，選擇和我同眠，選擇和我度過接下來的日子。」

我在他耳邊喘著氣，感覺不熟悉的熱與快感在體內堆積。「我之前也說過了。」我捧著他的臉，看著他因為歡愉而有些失焦的眼睛。「你是我選擇的至親。」

他抱著我發出破碎的呻吟，深埋我體內的性器抽動著，我知道他射了。

抬起頭時他的眼角有些發紅，我用拇指擦去他沒有流下的淚水。

「曉楓。」我說。「你是我最重要的人。」

「你又想讓我哭。」他笑著抱怨，雙眼濕潤。「我才不會讓你得逞。」

「說什麼呢。」我戳了下他的額頭。「我只想看見你笑。」

「肉麻。」他嘀咕著，臉上卻揚起燦爛的笑容。

他笑著的時候看起來特別溫暖。

「出來吧。」我說，拍了拍他的背。他緩緩抽開身，我下意識地碰了下突然覺得空洞的穴口，可以感覺到些許潤滑液流了出來。

他倒吸了口氣。「停停停，你這樣我又要硬了。」

我挑起眉，手指伸進去感覺了一下。

「陳冠宇！」他有些惱羞地大喊出聲，我笑了起來，正要把手指抽出來，他便阻止了我，突然低頭吞下了我的陰莖。

我驚訝地瞪大了眼，他眉眼彎彎，手口並用地讓我洩了出來。

「感覺到了嗎？」他用逗弄的語氣問。「身體吸著你的手指像是在挽留你——」

「不就是括約肌在射精時收縮嗎？」我打斷他，揚揚眉。「你這麼好奇的話下次可以自己感覺一下。」

像是沒有預料到我會如此輕易地說出「下次」，他楞了愣，猛然坐起身。「下次是指我明年生日？」

我忍不住大笑出聲，躺在他大腿上。

「這次換你幫我洗澡了。」我頓了下。「你抱我進去我就考慮讓你在浴室來一次。」

「媽呀。」他低聲說，彷彿在自言自語。「當壽星真好。」

我又笑了，攬住他的脖子讓他把我抱起來。

  
  


04

隔天早上等我到了公司，葉涵突然傳了好幾封簡訊給我。

葉涵：大哥，你對你家那位做了什麼，他為什麼突然傳了一長串感謝訊息給我？

葉涵：我有點怕，真的，他從來沒有對我這麼熱情過

葉涵：哇，他還說要請我吃飯，自己準備的那種，他不會對我下毒吧？

葉涵：？？？他為什麼要問我跟我老公相處的怎麼樣？他到底想做什麼？？？

我悶笑了聲，回了封訊息給她。

陳冠宇：我只是跟他說了你開導我的事，他很感謝你。

葉涵打了過來，我走進自己的辦公室，接起電話。

「他早說嘛！」她連個招呼也沒打就直接進入正題。「我還在想他是被什麼東西附身了。」

「你也早。」我回。「他很好，沒事也不會對妳下毒。」

「行行行，你家那位什麼都好。」葉涵頓了下。「你們昨天……做了？」

「我人在辦公室。」我無奈地說。「感謝妳對我們這段關係做出的貢獻，下次我和曉楓一起請妳吃飯，再見。」

「你這見色——見伴侶忘手足的傢伙！不准掛我——」

我掛掉了電話。

下一秒，曉楓發了張棉被和床套曬在陽台裡的照片給我，我笑了笑，回了句「辛苦了」。

事務所附近有家花店，今天下班我想繞過去買花。

記得曉楓說過喜歡鈴蘭，就買束白色的給他吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 要寫無性戀的性我其實是有點擔心的，怕有人會覺得這推翻了主角的身分認同，但無性戀也是有很多個別差異，有些人仍舊會自慰，有些人會為了不同的原因和他人發生性關係，沒有衝動不代表沒有生理反應。
> 
> 希望我在文中有把冠宇的想法和感受寫清楚，他對於自己也有很多並非完全了解的地方。


End file.
